


Taste's Like Skittles

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne ate 3 box's of sour skittles, Anne teases her crushes, But They Totally Are, But they're oblivious, Catalina feels tortured, Crushes, F/F, Sharing a Bed, They're totally not gay for eachother, if anyone's curious, that's a twin, they get snowed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Anne and Catalina get snowed in.Unfortunately the only place they can stay is in a motelWith one bedThat's a twin.Awesome
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Taste's Like Skittles

Catalina was well known for how stubborn she was. She consistently refused to give in to what others wanted from her. If she didn’t want to do it. She wasn’t gonna do it. Catalina was strong willed. Catalina had no weak spots either.

Until Now.

In all honestly Anne was _always_ her weak spot. In this life and the last. It’s just that Anne was never around her enough to actually _use_ that weak spot.

Until Now.

Here they were. Two women who (supposedly) hated each other and can barely get along, stuck in a cramped motel room. All because it decided to snow. They had been working on the new schedule with Toby and Kate late, so they’d only just started to get home. When suddenly a blizzard came in.

(Catalina and Anne won’t admit it, but there had been warnings of it for weeks. They just weren’t paying attention. At the time they had been busy bickering with - and you guessed it - each other)

Anne sighed, snapping Catalina out of her trance. “This is gonna _suck_.” She stated “You’re telling me.” Catalina replied.

They were _not_ off to a good start on the whole _getting along_ thing.

About an hour passed by, then they decided to go to bed. “Okay how is this gonna work?” Catalina asked. Anne looked at her strangely “Uhhh what?” 

“There’s only one bed.”

“So?”

“Seriously?”

“What? We’re adults. I’m sure we can handle sharing a bed.”

“It’s a twin mattress.”

“And?”

“You’ll see.”

The moment they got into bed. Anne understood. “I see now.”

“Exactly. The only way we’re gonna fit on this bed _comfortably_ is if we _spoon_.”

“Well I can’t sleep on the floor. Remember what happened last time I didn’t sleep?”

Catalina could give her that. If they thought Anne was irritating with sleep. They were in for a _whole different world of anger_ when Anne was tired. She’d been irritable the entire day. Snapping back at everyone, _including_ Jane and Kat. It didn’t matter what was said to her, she had a sarcastic reply ready. It got so serious that Anna and Cathy had to _force_ her to go back to bed, so that she would stop punishing the _rest of the world_ for her poor sleep.

“Well I can’t sleep on the floor either. My back would be _wrecked_ . And then _you_ would have to drive. I think that we _both_ don’t want _that_ to happen.”

Anne was a well known terrible driver. She’d almost killed her passengers once when she ran a red light. Even _Anne_ was against herself driving ever again.

“It looks like we’re gonna have to spoon then.”

It took several minutes of arguing over who would be the big spoon.

(“ _I’m taller than you. That should automatically put me as the big spoon.”)_

_(“So? I’m more confident that you. So I should be the big spoon.”)_

_(“We aren’t actually dating Anne, that only works if you’re dating. And I am way more confident than you are.”)_

Catalina eventually tired Anne out. They stiffly got into place, once they were in bed they froze. Terrified of moving and accidentally brushing something.

Neither of them could fall asleep. Anne was unused to being held without sexual intention, and Catalina’s brain was running her in circles.

All it could focus on was that Anne was really warm, and being this close to her made Catalina all warm and fuzzy. And a little bit dizzy. Catalina’s brain decided to bring up random things about Anne that she had noticed over time.

Like that one time Anne wore her heelys to the beach and tried to use them on the sand, but ended up face planting herself.

Or how when Anne is thinking her eye’s will lose focus and she’ll stick her tongue out slightly.

And how when Anne is sorry she’ll do random things for the person that she’s apologizing to. But she’ll never actually say the words sorry.

Even how when Anne likes someone she’ll prank and tease them until they burst.

_She’ll prank and tease them._

Catalina’s brain decided to pull up one specific memory.

  
  


_Anne had been acting way too happy. What is she up to? Catalina thought to herself. “Hiiiiiii Catalina!” Catalina narrowed her eyes at her. Ignoring the little burst of giddiness from Anne calling her Catalina, Catherine asked “What are you up to, you chaotic kermit.” Anne laughed as she always did when Catalina called her that. “Nothing.” Anne responded unconvincingly. “Hmmmm.” Catalina hummed._

_Catalina turned to leave, but saw that the milk was out still. “Who left the milk out?” Catalina asked with a frown. Everybody denied that they’d left it out. With a sigh Catalina picked it up. She noticed that it was past it’s expiration date. Catalina opened it, intending to see if it had already spoiled. A spring snake shot out of it, causing Catalina to drop the milk carton and scream._

_“Anne Boleyn!” She shrieked, knowing full well that it was her. Anne started to laugh, and sprinted to the safety of her own room, with Catalina close behind her. “I didn’t know you could scream like that!” Anne exclaimed through her laughs. “Why can’t you prank someone else for a change?” Catalina screamed. “Because it’s only fun when I do it to you!”_

It’s only fun for Anne when she pranks Catalina.

_Oh dear._

_Anne likes me?_

“Mierda.”

Catalina whispered. Anne moved her head. “Hm?” Catalina freaked out internally. “Nada, kermit caótico”

“I feel like you’re bullying me in spanish.”

“I’m not.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s your prerogative.”

They sat in silence again. Except that Catalina was now analyzing the way she acted around Anne. She couldn’t remember a time when Anne had actually been _punished_ for her pranks. Catalina let her get away with _all_ of them. Which felt like a sign.

_Esto se siente como una mierda del universo._

________

At some point they both fell asleep.

When Catalina woke up, she almost choked on air.

During the night, Anne _somehow_ turned herself around and _curled herself into_ Catalina. Which was annoyingly _adorable_.

“Hey, hermosa, wake up.”

Anne shifted awake. She then widened her eyes at their position. “Oh merde! Je suis vraiment désolé!”

“Anne, I don’t speak French.”

“Sorry, that happens when I’m flustered.”

Catalina decided to take advantage of the fact that for once, she was ahead of Anne.

“Flustered? Why would you be flustered, hermosa?”

Anne looked at her for a moment. “What does hermosa mean?”

“Beautiful.” Catalina replied smoothly, noting Anne’s face when she said it.

“Oh - uh - thank you. Amour.”

“What does amour mean?” Catalina asked. She already knew what amour meant. But she wanted Anne to say it.

“Love.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

“What would that make sense?”

“No reason.”

“Okay. now you’re definitely messing with me.”

“Why would I do that?” Catalina asked seriously.

Anne stared at her for a moment. A blush forming on her cheeks.

_She looks cute like that._

“Then what are you doing.”

“Flirting with you.” Catalina stated, as if she were stating what 2 + 2 was.

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m sorry would you like me to stop?” Catalina questioned, losing her confidence.

“ _NO!_ I - uh - I mean. No, no keep going.” Anne stuttered out.

“I could try something else.”

“What?”

“I could try kissing you.” Catalina said bravely.

“I’d encourage that.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

Catalina grinned and took a step forward. She wrapped her arms around Anne’s waist and pulled close. Her lips ghosted over Anne’s lips. Anne looked amazing. All flustered, and breathing heavily. When Catalina looked into Anne’s eyes she saw it all. Love, excitement, impatience, and _need_. With a small smile, Catalina captured Anne’s lips with her own.

Anne tasted like the skittles she’d eaten the night before. This weirdly made Catalina kiss Anne harder, desperate to taste Anne even more. Catalina pulled away, but Anne chased the kiss and reconnected their lips. Anne leaned forward, trying to get more of Catalina, causing their teeth to buck.

They pulled away for air, panting heavily.

“Okay, so I definitely encourage you to do that again. Multiple times preferably.” Anne whispered.

“I’ll consider it.” Catalina joked before pulling her back in.

They kissed for a couple more moments, until Anna jerked back.

“Oh my god, we never texted Jane to tell her we were okay!”

“Shit!”

Catalina scrambled for her phone. She opened it to find that she had over 20 unread messages from Jane.

“We are so fucked.”

“Hey.” Anne whispered uncertaintly. “Are we going to tell the others?” Catalina looked at Anne, with a soft tone she replied “Only if you want to.” Anne grinned “I definitely want to.”

“Okay.Then we’ll tell them.”

Anne smiled again, and darted over to kiss Catalina once before getting into the car.

“You are so going to abuse this aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah. 100%. No doubt about it.”

With a laugh Catalina started the car.

_This should be interesting._


End file.
